


We'll Figure it out Together

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Holocrons of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: Here’s my contribution to Kanan and Hera’s talk after Holocrons of Fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking after this episode what an intimate villain Maul really is. He already hurt the Ghost crew beyond measure before he even met most of them and he still gets into their home, messing with their heads even further. The scene that struck me the most was the Maul/Hera scene, but I think it was for different reasons than most people. When Maul tells Hera Kanan’s real name, he’s violating something EXTREMELY intimate for both of them. This is something he is entrusted to Hera and Hera alone, Hera is the only person who knows this(Kasmir knew Caleb Dume but he never met Kanan Jarrus). The fact that they’re in Kanan’s bedroom only accentuates the violation of privacy( because Kanan’s bedroom is place that also represents implied intimacy for Kanan and Hera, one would assume). This just struck me and a lot. I think this is getting longer than the fic, so without further ado:

Hera had just finished putting on her pajamas when she heard a soft knock on her door. It was late, she thought everyone had gone to sleep by then but after today she wouldn’t blame them if they weren’t to keen on sleeping.

“Come in” she said.

The door opened to reveal Kanan. He too was dressed for bed: A soft loose black shirt and grey sweat pants.

“Hey” Hera said, gently “ Something happened?”

“No, I just wanted to check on you actually” he responded “ Maul is… an experience”

“Huh! You got that right”

“So are you ok?”

And Hera just lets out a sob and puts her hand to her mouth, as if she’s trying to contain all of the emotions that have been building up inside her all this time. “Hey,hey it’s okay” Kanan says,bringing her into his arms and she just loses it. Because she might have been trying to stay strong for the kids, but this is Kanan. She doesn’t have to pretend with Kanan.

“He was in our home Kanan. He knows your real name. He… he… probed my mind, took thoughts straight out of my head” She is forcing all of this through sobs and pain and fear, it was the most terrified she’d felt in a long long time “There was nothing I could do to stop him. I… I… felt…so helpless”

Kanan doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say, if he could he would just cry with her, but he doesn’t, he has to stay strong for her, Right now she needs him. So he just holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head, let’s her say what she needs to say. Because in the end the answer will be, “We’ll figure out, together” That’s always been the anwser and will continue to be. But instead of that he says, “I’m here now, Hera.”

“Kanan he almost tore this family apart once before” Her sobbing has mostly subsided, but her tears haven’t stopped “He hurt you and now this. We have never faced anyone like this before”

“I know”

“What are we going to do?”

Kanan thinks for a moment, the moves his hand for her back to the sides of her face and raises it so it’s facing his, “Hera, listen to me. As long as I live I won’t let him lay a hand on you ever again. We’ll face him like we’ve faced every threat that’s come our way: we fight and if we get knock down, we get up and fight harder” She relaxes at his words, as she listens her lekku untense and she tears up for an entirely new reason while Kanan continues “ And the rest… We’ll figure it out, together”


End file.
